The Administrative Core serves as the nucleus of the IDDRC and provides scientific and administrative leadership. The overarching goal of the Administrative Core is to create an environment in which science relevant to discovery of the causes, consequences, mechanisms and treatments of IDD can be effectively and efficiently designed, conducted and disseminated. The Administrative Core has the following specific objectives: 1. To provide high quality, scientific leadership that helps to produce the best possible research relevant to IDDs through (a) developing superior core facilities that best meet the needs of investigators; (b) recruiting and supporting outstanding investigators that share the IDDRC mission to improve the lives of individuals with IDDs through the conduct of cutting-edge research on the causes, consequences, mechanisms and treatments of these conditions; (c) serving as liaison to other university and outside organizations, including NIH, the IDDRC Network and the community; and, (d) promoting a cohesive, integrated IDDRC, to maximize the combined efforts of our investigators and resources in IDD research - 'a whole greater than the sum of its parts'. 2. To provide outstanding administrative leadership with respect to managing day-to-day operations and maintaining high-quality, cost-effective services throughout the center.